Its Been A While
by Monkeysbrock
Summary: A man from Rory’s past, decides to call her. Set in Rory’s junior year of college. I'm pretty bad with sumaries
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A man from Rory's past, decides to call her. Set in Rory's junior year of college. Chapter one is mystery-man's POV.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Gilmore Girls, or any of the characters.

_**It's Been Awhile**_

He opened up the drawer, the one in the far corner of his room, his memory drawer if you will. You could observe him for a week, just watch him, and you would think that he would never be the kind of guy that pines. You know the kind of guy that keeps a drawer full of memories of one girl. You would think that all he wanted to do was get into to every girl he-sees-pants, just for another notch on his bed post.

But the girl who he loved, his memories of her were stored in a drawer. A picture of her, her brown hair falling in her face as she was laughing, the smile on her face that would melt his heart, and make the whole world seem as if it was going to disappear. Her eyes with an indescribable shade of blue, they pierced his heart every time he looked at her.

Accompanying her picture was an announcement of her making valedictorian, which he forgot how he acquired, and a pair of unused tickets that were supposed to be for her. He often caught himself wondering, did she go to the prom, who did she go with, what did she wear? He knew that it didn't matter what she wore, she could wear a potato sack and still be stunning.

He took out the picture and sat on his head, while running his fingers through his hair.

_And it's been awhile_

_Since I could hold my head up high_

_And it's been awhile_

_Since I first saw you_

_And it's been awhile_

_Since I could stand on my own two feet again_

_And it's been awhile_

_Since I could call you_

He couldn't stand not seeing her he was such and idiot for what he did. In the place he was now he couldn't hold up his head anymore, he had no stature. He missed her, he remembered the first time that he saw her; she came in her brown hair in her face, and her wonderful smile. It was hard to get up every day, knowing that he wouldn't see her. Maybe he could call her, she would probably be mad though. She looked kind of cute when she was mad. _Get a hold of yourself, man_, he thought.

He picked up the phone he didn't know where to start. He could call some of her friends to find out where she is, or her house. He decided to start with her house. He dialed the number, the number that he had dialed many times but hung up, or just stayed silent.

"Hello"

_It's been a while Staind_

A/n: You see the button down there that says send reviews, well it is just begging to be clicked, you see it says, Click me! Click me! I even take your reviews if you don't have a screen name! So obey the button!


	2. The phone call

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything there of, unfortunately :(

* * *

"_Hello"_

That was it that was her voice, the voice that haunted him, in his dreams. There she was saying hello to him. She had no clue who she was saying hello to. If he said something back he could probably turn her life upside down. So he had to options. Hang up or say hello back.

"Hello?" Her voice asked, and he snapped out of his reverie.

"Hello, is Rory Gilmore their?" He said even though he knew it was her.

"This is she." Yes, he knew it, yet some how his voice got caught in his throat just hearing her acknowledge that it was she. What should he say, what should he say?

"Well hello there Mary." There he said it.

--------Rory POV-------

Mary, the word etched in her brain. The only person that ever called her that was Tristan Dugrey. But, no, it couldn't be him; could it? Why would he call after so long? It has got to be some sort of trick. Let's see who knows he called me Mary? Hmm Paris, Mom, Dean, Jess, Logan? Maybe, I don't know.

"Mary?" She snapped out of her reverie.

"Ok, who ever this is you can stop playing tricks with me, mom if this is you I'm going to kill you."

Tristan laughed at this. "No Mary, it really is me. Tristan Dugrey."

"Very funny mom, drop the act."

"Mary, Mary, Mary. How am I going to prove that it is me? How about I take you for coffee, or if my memory serves me correct 'The Elixir of Life' as you like to call it?"

"Tristan?"

"The one and only. So how about it Mare? Coffee?"

"Sure. When?"

"How about tomorrow, 11:30, at the Starbucks outside of Harvard?"

"Well I'm at Yale so I don't know if I can make it." _How did he remember I wanted to go to Harvard_

"Hmm, what happened to Harvard?"

"That is a story for another time."

"Well I'll let you in on a secret, I'm at Yale also."

"Wow, I would have thought you would have stayed in North Carolina."

"I did, I just transferred hear the beginning of the year"

"Well then that's cool. Why don't you come to my dorm? I'm in 324"

"You sure your roommate won't mind?"

"Dugrey, I don't think Paris will mind seeing you."

"Paris? Gellar?"

"The one and only."

"Wow, when I left you two hated each other."

"Well things change."

"Ok, well I'll be over there in a few minutes. Bye Mary."

"Bye Bible Boy"

CLICK

Tristan Dugrey, holy shoot, Tristan Dugrey is coming over now. Why did I do that? Why did invite him? Oh, crap what am I going to tell Paris.

------Tristan POV-----

Wow, I just called her. Rory Gilmore, the love of my life. The one girl, that from the time I saw her turned my whole world upside down. The woman I haven't seen since my junior year of High School. I'm going over to her dorm, holy shoot. I better go get some coffee.

-------Rory talking to Paris------

"Oh, Paris!" Rory called while walking into Paris's room

"What do you want Gilmore?" Paris looked up from her book.

"We have a visitor coming."

"Ok, that's nice, can I go back to studying now." She looked down at her book. Rory pulled the book away from Paris, and shut it. "Oh, come on Rory!"

"Nope I haven't told you who is coming."

"Fine. Rory?"

"Yes?"

"Who is coming to visit us on this fine day when I could be studying?"

"Oh, Paris I'm glad you asked. Why it is some one that we both know from the halls of hell."

"OK, and who would that be Rory." Paris said while reaching for her book.

"Ah. Ah. Not so fast. Some one is coming who the last we saw of him he was being shipped off to North Carolina." Right then there was a nock on the door.

"Tristan?" Paris yelled.

"The one and only." Tristan yelled, think Paris was talking to him. The girls laughed.

Paris jumped up and ran to the door, Rory followed.

* * *

TBC

Amanda

SpriteObey your thirst

SubmitObey your buttons


End file.
